icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2018-19 OUA Season
This is the 2018-19 Ontario University Athletics season. Here are the navigation shortcuts to other seasons and conferences: :Previous: 2017-18 OUA Season :Next: 2019-20 OUA Season :AUS: 2018-19 AUS Season :CWUAA: 2018-19 CWUAA Season :National: 2019 University Cup Standings :SOURCES: :USports Standings :OUA LeagueStat :OUA Standings 'Playoffs' The top eight teams in each division qualify for the playoffs. The division rounds are best-of-three. The division final round losers meet for the bronze medal and the division winners meet for the league championship. Both finalist and the bronze medal game winner qualify for the 2019 University Cup being held at the Nicholas Sheran Arena in Lethbridge, Alberta and being hosted by the University of Lethbridge. ''Division Quarter-finals *Feb 12: Ottawa 8 Laurentian 1 *Feb 16: Ottawa 5 Laurentian Voyageurs 1 'Ottawa Gee-Gees beat Laurentian Voyageurs 2-games-to-none.' *Feb 14: Carleton 4 UQTR 3 *Feb 16: Carleton 6 UQTR 3 'Carleton Ravens beat UQTR Patriotes 2-games-to-none.' *Feb 13: Queen's 3 Concordia 2 *Feb 15: Queen's 5 Concordia 4 (2ot) 'Queen's Golden Gaels beat Concordia Stingers 2-games-to-none.' *Feb 13: McGill 6 UOIT 2 *Feb 15: McGill 6 UOIT 2 'McGill Redmen beat UOIT Ridgebacks 2-games-to-none.' *Feb 14: Ryerson 3 Toronto 2 (ot) *Feb 16: Ryerson 4 Toronto 3 'Ryerson Rams beat Toronto Varsity Blues 2-games-to-none.' *Feb 13: Brock 2 York 1 *Feb 15: Brock 3 York 2 (2ot) 'Brock Badgers beat York Lions 2-games-to-none.' *Feb 14: Western Ontario 3 Laurier 2 *Feb 15: Western Ontario Mustangs 3 Laurier 2 'Western Ontario Mustangs beat Laurier Golden Hawks 2-games-to-none.' *Feb 14: Guelph 5 Windsor 4 (ot) *Feb 16: Guelph 4 Windsor 0 'Guelph Gryphons beat Windsor Lancers 2-games-to-none.' Division Semi-finals *Feb 20 Queen's 3 Ottawa 2 *Feb 22 Ottawa Gee-Gees 5 Queen's 2 *Feb 24 Queen's 6 Ottawa 2 'Queen's Golden Gaels beat Ottawa Gee-Gees 2-games-to-1.' *Feb 21 McGill 3 Carleton 1 *Feb 23 Carleton 5 McGill 3 *Feb 24 Carleton 4 McGill 3 (ot) 'Carleton Ravens beat McGill Redmen 2-games-to-1.' *Feb 21 Guelph 4 Ryerson 1 *Feb 23 Ryerson 6 Guelph 5 *Feb 24 Guelph 4 Ryerson 3 'Guelph Gryphons beat Ryerson Rams 2-games-to-1.' *Feb 20 Western Ontario 3 Brock 2 *Feb 22 Brock 3 Western Ontario 2 *Feb 24 Western Ontario 7 Brock 1 'Western Ontario Mustangs beat Brock Badgers 2-games-to-1.' Division Finals *Feb 28 Queen's 3 Carleton 2 (ot) *Mar 01 Queen's 4 Carleton 1 'Queen's Golden Gaels beat Carleton Ravens 2-games-to-none.' *Feb 28 Western Ontario 4 Guelph 3 *Mar 02 Guelph 6 Western Ontario 1 *Mar 03 Guelph 4 Western Ontario 1 'Guelph Gryphons beat Western Ontario Mustangs 2-games-to-1.' Bronze Medal Game *Mar 8 Carleton 3 Western Ontario 0 '''The Carleton Ravens win bronze medal.' ''Queen's Cup Final *Mar 9 Queen's 4 Guelph 1 '''The Queen's Golden Gaels win gold medal, the Guelph Gryphons win silver medal.' Queen's Golden Gaels (as conference champion), Guelph Gryphons (as runner-up), and Carleton Ravens (as 3rd place team), advanced to the 2019 University Cup Playoffs. :SOURCES: : USports Conference Playoffs Team Photos Teams NOTE: In this table the team links are to external pages. Also see *List of University Cup Playoffs *List of CWUAA Seasons *List of GPAC Seasons *List of WIAA Seasons *List of WCIAU Seasons *List of AUS Seasons *List of OUA Seasons *List of QUAA Seasons *Ottawa St Lawrence Conference *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *List of OCAA Seasons 'External Links' *U Sports Men's Hockey Site *OUA Men's Hockey Site *LeagueStat Daily Scores 'Sources' *2018-19 U Sports Schedule/Results *2019 U Sports Playoff Schedule/Results *OUA Stats *OUA Schedule/Results *OUA Playoff Schedule/Results Category:2019 in hockey Category:Ontario University Hockey